Tsuncocina, hoy: Chocolates
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Un programa de cocina protagonizado por dos chicas que son excelentes en ello… Eh, bueno… Una por lo menos lo es. Leve UsxNyo!Uk y EspañaxNyo!Romano.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Summary: Un programa de cocina protagonizado por dos chicas que son excelentes en ello… Eh, bueno… Una por lo menos lo es. Leve UsxNyo!Uk y EspañaxNyo!Romano.

Personajes principales: Alice (Nyo!Inglaterra), Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Tsun-cocina, hoy: Chocolates.**

Se encontraban Lovina y Alice en un estudio de televisión, frente a una cocina poniéndose unos delantales blancos.

—No nos pagan suficiente por esto…—Gruñó la castaña anudando el delantal, la rubia también iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpe el chico castaño de ojos verdes y piel bronceada detrás de la cámara.

—Empezamos en tres—Advirtió bajando un poco las luces, las muchachas se voltearon suspirando—tres… dos… uno… On air!

—Tu inglés es pésimo…—Susurró la británica, luego ambas dieron media vuelta hacia las cámaras mientras las luces se encendían.

— ¡Hola lectoras ociosas! —Saludaron con las manos poniendo sonrisas forzadas.

— ¡Soy Alice! —Sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

— ¡Soy Lovina! —Hacía lo posible para no soltar unas palabrotas.

— ¡Bienvenidas a Tsun-cocina~! —Ambas llevaban una venita en la cabeza, de pronto dejaron de sonreír.

—Olvídalo, no nos pagan lo suficiente—Dijo Alice poniendo pose de que su dignidad seguía intacta.

—Hoy vamos a…—La castaña observó un papel antes de tirarlo lejos—Hacer recetas de chocolate—Hacía una voz increíblemente aguda solo para molestar.

—Empecemos con chocolate caliente, por el frío…—Suspiró la de ojos verdes—Además es el mejor sustituto del té…

— ¿Qué necesitamos? —Luego en la pantalla aparecieron cada uno de los ingredientes.

— ¡Oye! Nosotras no lo podemos ver—La rubia sacó la lista de la pantalla mirándola—Chocolate, agua tibia, canela molida, azúcar, leche condensada, maicena… ¿Qué tipo de chocolate es este?

—El bastardo español solo me daba chocolate en leche…—Comentó la italiana rodando los ojos y logrando una gotita en la cabeza de Antonio.

— ¡Como sea! Solo hay treinta minutos y son tres recetas…—Gruñó la británica sacando los ingredientes—Primero…

— ¡No nos dieron recetas, merda! —Se enojó Lovina tirándose el cabello—No puedo trabajar así…

Pero cuando se estaba yendo, apareció Suiza apuntándola con una pistola en la cabeza.

—Es el nuevo sistema de seguridad, Lovi~—sonrió grande España.

—A… Así sí…—Susurró asustada la chica volviendo a su lugar— ¿Co-Cómo empieza?

Alice sacó un empolvado libro de recetas soplándole la tierra de encima y tosiendo en el proceso, luego abrió en una página especifica.

—Se corta el chocolate en trozos… Y luego se pone en una cacerola con una taza de agua…—Susurró empezando a picar su chocolate.

—Bueno… Yo haré chocolate blanco…—Sonrió la italiana haciendo lo mismo, luego pusieron las cacerolas con todo en el fuego—Se agrega… Una pisca de canela molida…

La castaña tomó un poco con su mano esparciéndola por su chocolate, pero la rubia sacó con dos cucharas la canela echándola en la cacerola.

—Eso es mucho…

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —Chilló Alice tirándole un poco de canela en la cara.

— ¡Lo que me pasa por ser amable…! —Gruñó limpiándose la cara y tomando también unos polvos. Suiza les apuntó con la pistola—. ¡Está bien! —Respondió la castaña suspirando y tirando al suelo la canela— ¿Qué sigue?

—Se revuelve con una cuchara de madera—La inglesa sacó dos cucharas de palo entregándole una a su compañera y empezando a revolver muy lentamente.

—Deberías ser más energética—Replicó la sureña batiendo con ganas.

—Salvaje…—Susurró sin notar como su chocolate empezaba a quemarse por revolverlo muy lento **(*)**

—Ohm… Aquí dice que si es chocolate amargo se le agregue azúcar…—Y así la británica le echó unas 4 cucharadas de azúcar.

—Como sea…—Le restó importancia a lo que hacía su compañera la sureña—Se agrega la leche condensada al chocolate…—Lovina le echó una lata entera, pero Alice solo la mitad.

—Bien… Dejar aparte—Mantuvieron las cacerolas al fuego—Y mientras se prepara, disolver una cucharada de maicena en una taza de agua templada—Así lo hicieron, esta vez ambas pusieron igual cantidad.

—Cuando el chocolate esté hirviendo…—Se adueñó del libro la italiana—Se juntan las preparaciones y se revuelven hasta que espese lo suficiente… O parezca subir—Así lo hicieron, la cacerola de la de ojos miel olía deliciosa, pero en cambio la de la isleña parecía más café que chocolate caliente y expedía un aroma a quemado que no parecía muy bueno, lo pusieron en unos termos personales con los colores de su bandera y los dejaron cada uno de su lado.

—Ahora viene…—En un momento de distracción Alice robó el libro y ahora rebuscaba en sus páginas— ¡Un delicioso clásico! Galletas con chispas de chocolate—Sonrió levemente.

—Y los ingredientes son…—Le vuelve a quitar el recetario—harina de trigo, mantequilla, azúcar, extracto de vainilla, un huevo, levadura, sal y chispas de chocolate…—Nombró sacando todo.

—Y se precalienta el horno a 180°—La británica prendió el horno—Bien, lo primero que hay que hacer es… Mezclar la mantequilla con el azúcar—Lovina echó lo que estimó justo, pero la rubia simplemente revolvió lo que quedó.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó notando la forma en que la romana la miraba.

—Nada…—Suspiró rindiéndose.

—En fin… Luego hay que pasar por el colador la harina y la levadura e incorporar la otra mezcla—Como siempre, lo hicieron disparejas, Lovina echaba lo necesario y Alice lo que quedaba.

—Se agrega el huevo, la vainilla y algo de sal…—Leyó la rubia echando una cucharada de sal mientras la de ojos miel solo ponía una pisca.

—Se agregan chispas de chocolate—Cada una puso la mitad porque querían que quedara con muchas.

—Hay que engrasar la lata del horno…—Susurró la Kirkland mientras le untaba mantequilla y empezaba a poner la masa en porciones sobre la charola. La sureña hacía lo mismo con otra—Ahora hay que ponerla a hornear por 10 minutos.

—Y mientras está lista haremos la última receta que simplemente será una mezcla de crema y chocolate hecha a microondas para ponerle encima a las galletas y pasteles—Suspiró la Vargas queriendo irse pronto.

—Esta me la sé de memoria—Sonrió Alice tirando lejos el recetario.

—Saldrá de tu paga…—Comentó España tras la cámara.

—_Fuck_!

—Bueno, hay que partir el chocolate y poner los trozos en una fuente apta para microondas—Hablaba la castaña haciendo lo posible por irse pronto.

—Luego se meten al microondas y se ponen un minuto—Puso ambas fuentes en el horno.

Las dos europeas se pusieron a esperar por un minuto.

— ¿Cómo haces que Antonio te obedezca? —Preguntó de pronto la británica.

— ¿Eso? Es sencillo, solo…—Pero de pronto suena el timbre anunciando que pasó el minuto—Para la otra será…—Rió sacando los recipientes.

—Fuck…—Susurró la rubia—En fin, luego se revuelve y se vuelve a meter al microondas por otro minuto, y así hasta que esté lo suficientemente líquido—Guardaron el chocolate en proceso y lo sacaron ya listo.

—Luego se mezcla con la misma proporción de crema líquida de leche—Empezó a echar la sureña la medida exacta, Alice en cambio puso un envase entero de crema—Ahora se revuelve y… ¡Está listo! —Celebró, pues ya pronto podría irse y mientras tanto probaba un poco de la mezcla.

De pronto sonó la alarma de que las galletas ya estaban, cuando las sacaron se dieron cuenta que las de la isleña se habían quemado al estar más cerca del fuego, pero las de Lovina parecían estar muy bien. Le pusieron una cubierta de chocolate con crema, dejándolas unos segundos y luego las echaron en una bolsa de papel con las iniciales de cada una.

— ¡Y listo! Un delicioso bocadillo para comer un día de lluvia acurrucadas en un sillón y mirando empalagosas películas cursis tipo crepúsculo o a tres metros sobre el cielo o del cielo o como sea…—Terminó la castaña mirando con burla la británica—Nadie va a querer comerse tus galletas ni tu chocolate~—Canturreó burlona.

—El amor lo puede todo—Respondió con malicia corriendo fuera del estudio— ¡Al! Love~! ¡Tengo algo para ti! —Gritaba riendo como maniática.

—Lovi~—Canturreó Antonio saliendo de detrás de la cámara y yendo a la cocina, miraba la bolsa y el termo de la italiana con ternura.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Es mío! —Chilló corriendo a la salida.

— ¡Lovi~! —Lloriqueó el español—eso ha sido todo en tsun-cocina por hoy~—Canturreó con una sonrisa— ¡No se pierdan el prox. Capítulo! ¡Vendrá nuestra tercera tsundere…! Redobles por favor—Redoble de tambores— ¡Chile! ¡También conocida como María José o Cote para los amigos! —Exclamó riendo— ¡Y nos enseñará a cocinar comida chilena! ¡Mote con huesillo, completo y sopaipillas! ¡Ya pueden cerrar el fic! ¡Adiós! —Salió corriendo a la siga de la italiana.

**=Fin=**

**(*) Experiencia personal T_T traté de derretir chocolate con agua en un microondas y se quemó el chocolate por no revolverlo.**

**No hay continuación para este fic.**

Y, por si alguien se lo pregunta… Las recetas usadas aquí son reales.

Ya me largo~ bye~

**PD: Reviews please =3**


End file.
